


My Love

by Janis_Sarkisian



Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 08:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17019237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janis_Sarkisian/pseuds/Janis_Sarkisian
Summary: “Just wondering what you were dreaming about last night.” She says, popping her back.“Do you realise how creepy that sounds, Janis?” Cady laughs. Janis hears her stand and turn the alarm clock off.“You said my name in your sleep,” Janis shrugs. “I’d say that’s creepier.”Janis and Cady have a sleepover.





	My Love

It was never the plan for Cady to stay over at Janis’s that night but as it got later and later, and their English project showed no sign of nearing completion, they decided that it would be for the best. Cady leaves to go and grab what she needs, a change of clothes, her pyjamas and her toiletries, and when she came back Veronica is just dishing up dinner.  
  
So they eat and then they go back up to Janis’s room. Their project is due in two days and they have just over half of it completed — it would’ve been done if Dawn Schweitzer and Taylor Wedell had actually pulled their weight. Or if they’d told them that they hadn’t done anything, and didn’t plan on doing anything, earlier than two days before the deadline.   
  
“We’re not going to get this done in time,” Cady stresses, getting up from her seat on the floor and pacing around her room. “We’re going to fail —”   
  
“We are if you don’t sit down right now,” Janis says. She looks through the assignment sheet. “Look all we need to do is two character analysis essays and a commentary of chapter six—”   
  
“You’re not helping, Janis!” Cady groans, turning around to face her. “We don’t have much time. We’ll probably go to bed in like two hours and we have school all of tomorrow so we only really have tomorrow evening and—”   
  
“We can get at least one of the essays done tonight,” Janis gestures to the assignment sheet. “I have a free period tomorrow afternoon so I’ll work on the commentary then. I can get part of it done and we can finish the other essay tomorrow evening. We’ll be fine.”   
  
Cady seems to calm down a little after Janis presents the plan, taking a seat again. Yes, it was a lot of work, Janis will admit that, but they can do it and they would pass. Dawn Schweitzer and Taylor Wedell wouldn’t, however, but that was their problem. Janis knows that the girls will throw a fit when she and Cady tell the teacher that they didn’t help at all but she’s not going to sit there and let them take credit for work that she and Cady have spent so long on.   
  
They work hard into the early hours of the morning. Cady falls asleep around one, but Janis stays up. So far they’ve managed to get one essay done and a quarter of the commentary which was more than they expected. Janis is determined to make it half of the commentary before she finally crashes so that she can finish it in her free period and lighten the load for the evening. Maybe she’ll be able to get an early night as recompense for staying up so late tonight. It’s a nice thought even if it doesn’t end up happening.   
  
“Janis?” She turns around at Cady’s voice to see her still asleep, one arm hanging off of the bed, hand grazing the floor.   
  
Janis stares for longer than she should, confused by Cady saying her name but also entranced by Cady’s beauty. She looks the most peaceful that Janis has ever seen her; no furrowed eyebrows or pursed lips and no narrowed eyes with their silent but obvious judgement. She quickly takes a picture and then sends it to their group chat, pocketing her phone before she sees, and therefore has to respond to any responses.   
  
She falls asleep not long afterwards after making the mistake of telling herself that she would rest her eyes for only a minute.   
  
When Janis’s alarm clock starts beeping she sits up groggily, groaning as her back protests and turns to Cady who’s propped up on one elbow. She’s rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and Janis is trying to figure out what she could have been dreaming about.   
  
“Why are you staring at me like that?” Cady asks and Janis turns away, dropping her gaze down to the unfinished commentary.   
  
“Just wondering what you were dreaming about last night.” She says, popping her back.   
  
“Do you realise how creepy that sounds, Janis?” Cady laughs. Janis hears her stand and turn the alarm clock off.   
  
“You said my name in your sleep,” Janis shrugs. “I’d say that’s creepier.”   
  
Cady flushes bright red, scratching her head with an awkward laugh. She crosses the room, plucks the commentary off of the desk and skims over it. Her avoidance to tell Janis only makes her even more curious.   
  
“What were you dreaming about then?” He asks, standing up as Heather calls them down for breakfast.

Cady pauses, her cheeks burning again and Janis nudges her slightly.

“I was dreaming about you.” She admits.

“Well, duh,” Janis scoffs. “Or else you wouldn’t have said my name. But why was I in your dream? What were we doing?”

“Nothing,” Cady shakes her head. “I don’t really remember. Stop looking at me like that—”

“Then tell me!”

“We were on a date.” Cady blurts out, a hand flying to her mouth once she realises what she’s said.

“You dreamt about that?” Janis asks after a moment of silence. Veronica shouts their names this time, but they ignore her. Janis won’t admit that she’s dreamt the same thing over and over, but she will muster up her courage and try and make it a reality. “Well I mean, if you want to like do it for real one time maybe we can sort something out…”

“Oh my god yes!” Cady’s squeal is music to Janis’s ears and she takes a couple of steps back when Cady launches herself at her, managing to keep her balance. “Thank you!”

“You’re welcome,” Janis grins, pulling away from the other girl. She’s glad that Cady slept over. So glad. “Now let’s go get some pancakes before my moms kill us for taking too long.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr :-)](https://love-janis-sarkisian.tumblr.com/)


End file.
